Como Si Estuvieras Aqui
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Danno aun recuerda aquel beso que se dio con Kono a causa de una mision, ubicado despues del 1x03 Malama Ka Aina, One Shoot  primer fic en español de esta serie que se convirtio en mi favorita   Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece,los personajes tampoco


**COMO SI ESTUVIERAS AQUI**

No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella noche, recuerdo aquel beso falso que inventamos para engañar a los guardaespaldas de Frank Salvo. A ti se te ocurrió aquella loca idea de hacernos pasar por la pareja cachonda, duro apenas unos minutos la farsa, pero no puedo olvidar la bata roja que vestías, ni el sabor de tus labios en los míos. Si supieras que aquello basto para imaginarte en mis solitarias noches, en este sucio y pequeño cuarto.

Sueño que llegas con tu sonrisa y tu cara de niña picara que vistes aquella bata una vez mas, que te quitas todo pero te dejas los tacones, que me empujas sobre la cama montándote sobre mi dejando caer tu cabello sobre tu pecho y dándome la vista mas sensual que haya visto, me desabrochas el pantalón con una sonrisa en tus labios, luego el boxer y te muerdes el labio al verme tan emocionado.

Te montas sobre mi, salvajemente, yo solo atino a tomar tus caderas me besas dejándome la sensación de que nunca será suficiente, te siento arder en tu interior, te ahogas en gemidos mientras me excitas mas haciéndome gruñir de deseo, como puedo me levanto y te beso mientras subes y bajas, amo tus pechos están hechos a la medida de mis manos y boca, los movimientos son mas frenéticos te desvaneces en un orgasmo, gritas mi nombre sin darme la posibilidad de continuar logras que te siga, caigo rendido y tu sobre mi. Despierto.

Cierro mis ojos para conservar el recuerdo en mi mente, si tan solo no fuera un sueño, si de verdad me atreviera a decirte que extraño el sabor de tus labios, el sonido de tu voz y el calor de tu cuerpo, mejor no, me creerías un loco o quizás un acosador, pero tal vez lo sea un poco, pero en silencio.

Están golpeando mi puerta, dejare tu recuerdo por un rato, mientras averiguo quien es.

Abro la puerta y eres tú con un short y una camiseta con la pistola al cinto y tu placa colgando al cuello, eres más hermosa cuando te ves ruda. Me pides pasar, te dejo pasar al minúsculo cuarto, cierras la puerta tras de ti, te sacas la placa, el cinto, luego la camiseta dejando solo tu bikini, te lanzas sobre mi besándome como loca, te respondo el beso con la misma intensidad, me lanzas en el sofá cama, pero te recuestas a mi lado aun besándome, te ríes me hablas pero estoy atontado disfrutando de mi sueño, me detienes la cabeza y me miras y hablas "tuve que inventarte aquello para que me besaras, eres tan lento Danno, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te conocí" Te beso frenético, eres mas dulce que en mis sueños y aun mas ardiente...

Ahora duermes a mi lado y aun no dejo de sentir tu sabor en mi boca y tu aroma en mi cuerpo, te miro pareces aun mas joven, me abrazo a tu cuerpo cerrando mis ojos, tratando de retener todo tu ser. Despiertas mirándome fijamente con una dulce sonrisa en tu boca, te apegas a mi buscando mis labios, me das de tu miel y guías mis manos a tu cuerpo, me enseñas donde y como tocarte, me haces sentir inexperto en las lides del amor.

Siento tu cuerpo explotar, y me haces desearte mas y mas, siento que eres toda mía y por ende soy cien por ciento tuyo, caes en mi pecho, exhausta, yo sigo en el éxtasis aun mas exhausto que tu. Te quedas sobre mi quieta, disfrutando el momento en silencio, me quedo acariciando tu pelo. Suena tu teléfono, te levantas desnuda dejándome asolado sin tu cuerpo a mi lado, saludas a tu primo, mintiéndole sobre tu ubicación, te veo moverte de un lugar a otro, la sola visión de tu cuerpo me hace estar listo para la acción nuevamente, me haces una seña de que mi teléfono va a sonar, tomas tu ropa y te vas al baño, mi teléfono suena, es Steve que me dice que hay trabajo por hacer, le digo que estoy allá en 15 minutos, me dice que esta afuera esperándome, me levanto de golpe y lo veo por la ventana "no diré nada de lo que vi" me dice, cuelgo el teléfono me pongo cualquier cosa, sales del baño ya vestida me dices que estoy pálido te digo que Steve vio tu auto afuera y que tal ves te vio desnuda, te sonrojas, te tranquilizo cuando te digo que el no dirá nada y que su costumbres de marine prohíben no cumplir sus promesas. Tomo mi arma y la placa te doy un beso antes de salir, dejando atrás lo que fue nuestro nido de amor. Me recuerdas comprar cortinas.


End file.
